War on Campus
by MeNoBaka
Summary: AU Kagome's off to college with her 3 best friends and ends up meeting up some very interesting people. Well from now on it's all out war... can love prevail? KagSess
1. On my way to the REAL world

If someone were to ask you what love was.. would you be able to answer them truthfully?  
  
To somehow try to explain what love is?  
  
That indeniable feelings that warms your soul inside and out hidden in a secret smile that only the beholder know the secret of?  
  
Probably not.  
  
Not even the greatest, most renowned genius in the world could respond correctly.  
  
To be frank.. I didn't believe in it at all.  
  
Sure I loved my family and all.. but the stories of boy meets girl, they fall in love, get married, have kids, and live happily ever after didn't sit well with me.  
  
Maybe it was my innocence blinding me, or perhaps the pains of my past still scarred me.. but I just, with all the goodess in my heart, could say didn't believe in it.  
  
That is until I met one one person that could forever change my thoughts on this so called 'love.'  
  
So here I guess I should start my story of when it all started.....  
  
I was just a girl, fresh out of high school, on her way to college. Carrying the beliefs around with me that all boys and men were idiotic babbons that did not fully evolved from their ancestors that thought of only the most primitive thoughts: food and mating with others.  
  
I had refused all my life to become part of the 'in-crowd' during high school but rather just remained myself. Not a scantly clad, shallow, make- up masked girl that only cared for three things.  
  
1.) The best way to get a guy to then break his heart  
  
2.) How to make others lives miserable  
  
3.) What to wear the next day for she never wore the same thing twice  
  
No.  
  
I am not one of those bitchy jealous girls we all see so much. I am just the girl who saw the truth and escaped it all before I could be decieved in to entering their treacherous world. I could have cared less about if what I wore or what I did was 'cool.' I made friends with whomever I wished, and I did as I pleased without a worry to the rumours spread to break me so I would shroud and worship them like everyone else that followed them around like dogs on leashes.  
  
See? I'm not bitter about it.  
  
But I do take some particular joy in knowing when all of them get older and work at a fast food resturant when they're in the prime of their lives and I'm a successful buisnesswoman, and when they see me on the worldwide news that they will truly know the idiocy of our teenage years. Of how being the most popular girl, or the most gorgeous guy at school doesn't matter in the real world.  
  
So no. I'm not bitter at all.  
  
Thus here I am now, packing the last of my suitcases into the trunk of my car, a grin on my face and sweat brimming on my brow under the hot dying summer sun; clad in frayed denim shorts, a loose T-shirt that read 'I have the power,' white tennis shoes, and my hair up in a messy ponytail atop my head.  
  
Me? A fashion freak?  
  
Please don't make me die of laughter from the absurdity of it!  
  
I sighed as I shut the trunk and wiped the sweat off with the back of my hand. With another stupid grin plastered on my face I pushed off my car and started jogging back up the shrine steps for probably the last time for the next four hard long months.  
  
Swinging open the door to my house, I slipped off my shoes and ran up to my room for one last chance to see if I forgot anything.  
  
Looking in seeing the blank white walls void of the usual posters and pictures, and the clean barren floors obviously missing the books and papers scattered across them. I felt a sudden tug off lonliness clutch my heart.  
  
Strange at how just seeing something you've know so well has changed; even as simple as a bedroom; makes you fully aware of exactly what you are doing in your own life.  
  
I realized that I was exactly like this room.  
  
Blank.  
  
I have not yet carved anything distinictve in my life.. for I was still just begginning it. My room showed of new and old memories of both joy and sadness... of everything still yet to come.  
  
I felt an overwhelming feeling if I was sure I was doing the right thing... but I pushed it down knowing full well the only way to beat your fears was to face them and this fit perfectly in that catergory, and planned to do so.  
  
Sparing my room one last glance and turned heel and headed back down to the kitchen where I knew my family was.  
  
Stepping in to room that smelled of fresh cookies I watched all the occupants going about like usual not yet noticing her.  
  
Her mother taking out a tray of cookies from the oven.. grandfather talking about old ancient legends.. her little brother listening attentively to his tales....  
  
Yes, that lonliness of her not going to see them until winter suddenly took its toll on her.  
  
Damn her 'barren room' theory!  
  
Clearing her throat she finally chose to let her presence be known.  
  
Her mother looked up offering her oldest child a smile saying  
  
"All packed dear?"  
  
"Yep. All I have to do is go pick up the others and I'll be off to college..."  
  
"Well.." She said wiping her hands on her apron as she walked over to her daughter a gave her a hug saying  
  
"Good luck at college and don't forget to call."  
  
"I won't mom." She whsipered hugging her back tears finally brimming up in her eyes.  
  
She realeased her and walked up to her brother and ruffled his hair  
  
"See you later squirt.."  
  
"See ya sis." He said back with a disdainful smirk.  
  
She looked up at her grandpa saying with a glint in her eye  
  
"And don't tell too many ridiculous stories gramps.."  
  
"They are not ridiculous!!" He adomished. "They are our country's history!!"  
  
She laughed and he offered a smile back giving her a hug  
  
"I wish you the best and as a going away present..." He said pulling out a small box.  
  
"Grandpa I swear if its another mummified kappa hand I'm gonna..." She started.  
  
"No no I learned my lesson after you fed THAT priceless artifact to the cat..." He said remebering the incident from her fifteenth birthday.  
  
She watched his thoughtfull gaze wearily as she opened the lid.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"It was given to me when I was about your age... now I want you to have it.." Her mother said a smile on her face.  
  
She gave her a whole hearted smile as she pulled the trinket out of the box.  
  
It was on a silver chain with a few pearls lining it, but dangling on it was the most stunning jewel. It was a pink sphere with an unearthly glow in the morning light, with a faint hue of a purplish tint to it.  
  
She slid it around her next clasping it at the back. It wasn't heavy, nor was it gaudy. It seemed as if it was made especially for her.  
  
Her heart swelled in gratitude.  
  
"Thank you..." She said as she hugged her family. "I always wear it so when ever I start to get homesick it will remind me of everone.."  
  
They nodded ushering her to the door as Kagome made promises of letters and phone calls.  
  
Sliding her key in the ignition and with a good turn the engine revved as she set it in gear.  
  
Sticking her head out the window she waved one last goodbye an call of "I love you!" To her family before taking off down the road reveling in the smooth ride her vehicle offered her.  
  
"Tokyo University here I come..!" She whispered under her breath as yet another smile claimed her lips. 


	2. Picking up friends

She turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. Walking down a small sidewalk she stopped before a large burgandy door.  
  
Knocking twice she waited patiently for it to be answered.  
  
Listening to the sounds of a few shouts and feet running inside in a few seconds the doors were hastily yanked open.  
  
Anyone else would have been frightened or at least scared by the sight before them.  
  
A young woman with long brown hair up in a high ponytail and sparkling green eyes dressed in an overly large jersey of some foreign sports team and black pants stood supporting her body weight with her hands on each doorframe as she gasped in deep breaths of air.  
  
Anyone would have been scared...  
  
Except Kagome who was far used to it.  
  
"Hey Sango ready yet?"  
  
The panting girl grinned saying  
  
"Yeah I am... only Miroku decided to save you the gas and came over here about an hour ago... he's unconcious in the dojo..."  
  
Kagome shook her head saying out loud  
  
"Will he ever learn?"  
  
Sango shrugged as she stepped aside to let her best friend in. "Probably not. That dense skull is only good for one thing. Protecting him from me.."  
  
They laughed as they walked in to the dojo.  
  
Lying with several bumbs on his head was an handsome; yet lecherous; young man. He had slightly long black hair tied back in to a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a navy blue shirt and black jeans, and had his eyes been open you'd see violet colored eyes.  
  
Letting her gaze fall to the wall furthest away from her were two small piles of luggage. One for each of them she assumed.  
  
"Shall we get to it?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
Sango gave a withering look but grinned while nodding her head.  
  
With the help of Sango; who started regretting knocking Miroku out for lack of labourers; they slowly but steadily stuffed everything in to the trunk. While wondering in amazement how it could actually hold everything with room to spare.  
  
As they entered the silent dojo again they eached grabbed an ankle and preceded to drag him through the house, down the sidewalk and finally tossed him in to the back seat of her car, which Sango made sure was none to gently.  
  
Climbing in to the two front seats she once again started the vehicle and headed to their next stop which was about five minutes away that Kagome and Sango filled with talk about college and what teachers were said to be nice or strict.  
  
Stopping at a large gate she said her name in to the intercom. After a few seconds it beeped and the black gates swung open letting her enter the grounds.  
  
Still slightly awed by the sight of a large white mansion with a round drive and green glades of grass all around she pulled up smoothly to the stairs that led up to the door.  
  
Kagome noticed the figure sitting on the steps waiting for her an frown etched on to his face.  
  
Grinning she hopped out of the car and gave him a large hug saying  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!! How's it been?"  
  
"W-What?? G-get off!!" He finally managed out although he was blushing furiously.  
  
She released him happily, but a pout fixed its way on to her face.  
  
"What? No answer?"  
  
"Feh. You saw me yesterday for kami's sake!!"  
  
She smiled innocently.  
  
"I know its just fun to bug you!"  
  
He glared at her as he muttered "stupid wench..."  
  
She matched his glare with one of hers and he looked away not about to compete. She returned to a gleeful smile as she looked at the bags surrounding him.  
  
"I see you've packed already.. or rather your servants have.. Well lets get started!"  
  
She lifted a bag over shoulder and a large box in her hands and headed for the turnk.  
  
Inuyasha looked around for a minute saying  
  
"Hey where's Miroku?"  
  
"Unconcious in the back seat.." Sango answered simply grabbing an box as well.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head asking  
  
"Will he ever learn?"  
  
"Nope." The two girls replied in unison.  
  
They loaded everything in to the vehicle and climbed in.  
  
Girls in front, boys in back.  
  
Now you might be wondering something like 'Why is she best friends with two boys that go completely against my theory of 'Man are incompetant monkeys - aka - stupid.' Well there are the exceptions she had made such as for her three best friends.  
  
She had known Sango since they were babies since their parents were good friends. They grew up thinking the same thing about men. Sango was like the sister she never had and thought up half off their theories.  
  
Then when they were about in sixth grade they had the pleasure/displeasure of meeting Miroku when he walked up to Sango and asked and I quote 'My lovely lady your beauty outshines all others please marry me and forever be mine and bear all of our children!'  
  
Well lets just say after THAT statement... Miroku couldn't see straight for a month after the beating she gave him.  
  
Well somehow over time the hentai boy worked his way in to their hearts and became their friend giving them insights on what went on in the minds of men... although shome they would have rather NOT have known.  
  
Then when they were about fifteen Inuyasha had transferred to their school. Kagome had a small crush on him and they eventually started going out. But after awhile they figured that it was better if they were just friends.  
  
So here they were.. two girls on a warpath against the shallowness of women and the stupidity of egotistical men, A hentai who was insanely in love with his best friend but didn't think she felt the same way, and a arrogant rich boy who they loved dearly that would protect them no matter what... all on their way to college with a friendship that had held strong for all through high school.  
  
Yes.. wasn't College going to fun with them around? 


	3. Joyride with two crazed girls

Tnax fore the reviews from Misato-Katsuragi, kaimaru, animegirl38, Silver- Blue-eyes, and Ioke !!!!! TTHHAAAANNNNKKKKIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
^_______________________________^  
  
okay here is the next chapter!!  
  
******************************************  
  
They had been driving for about ten minutes Kagome's mind was doing overtime on what to do to passs the time.  
  
As she drove down the streets of the bustling Tokyo she looked over to Sango and grinned fianlly deciding on one. She motioned to the driver's wheel.  
  
Sango grinned back knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
Kagome looking out the windsheild and mischeivious smirk on her face. Sango slid on her seatbelt while leaving two unsuspecting boys in the back for Miroku had just recently woken up.  
  
Seeing they were ready Kagome suddenly stepped hard on to the gas pedal and they went roaring off. Grabbing the wheel and spinning it she turned down a barren unused road she had become so aquaintanted with since she got her driver's permit.  
  
She started spinning the driver's wheel from side to side swerving and leaving skid marks the preceded to do donuts right their in the heart of the street.  
  
Sango was laughing, Miroku was screaming like a girl and Inuyasha's face was pale as he clutched the handle with white knuckles not trusting her driving skills one bit.  
  
"SSSAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs. Sango doubled over with laughter as Kagome started laughing as well as she slowed down and began driving normally.  
  
"Well that was fun!!" She said happily pulling once again in to the main stream of traffic.  
  
"Yep! So worth it!" Sango laughed as she glanced back at Miroku who had fainted again.  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head not daring to trust his voice just yet.  
  
Kagome leaned over and turned the radio on. It instantly began playing one of their favorite songs and the two slightly insane girls started singing at the top of their lungs to the lyrics.  
  
They were both laughing hysterically when it was over. Kagome looked back at the golden eyed boy when another song came on saying  
  
"Come on Inu, sing!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"I won't tell them your secrreettt..." She coaxed his eyes widened.  
  
"Feh?"  
  
"The one about your obsession with ram--" She started but was interuppted with Inuyasha singing loudly to the lyrics of the song.  
  
She grinned in victory and sang along with them.  
  
(Grip by Every little thing.. its a Inuyasha theme song later on)  
  
'Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo(Scattered about are seven purple stars)  
  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda (Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love)  
  
Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku (Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams)  
  
Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai (We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery)  
  
Mezameyou kono shunkan wo(Wake up right now)  
  
Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou(Soon we seem to be surrounded)  
  
Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou(By the REAL world choking us)  
  
Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!(Your important person...is who?)  
  
Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera (In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing)  
  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou (Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way)  
  
"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda("Without regret" we advanced to our destination)  
  
Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?(Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?)  
  
Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo(Afterall now, yet I still don't understand)  
  
Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai(In the future you start to change; don't falter)  
  
Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou(That's life's essence)  
  
Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga(We're living just barely, we sent our answer)  
  
Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'(Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression)  
  
Tsuyoku negaeba ii(But it's a powerful hope)  
  
Honmono ni nareru hi made(Until that day you become the real thing)  
  
Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki(In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed)  
  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou(Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly)  
  
Mezameyou kono shunkan wo(Wake up right now)  
  
Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou(Soon we seem to be surrounded)  
  
Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou(By the REAL world choking us)  
  
Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!(Your important person...is who?)  
  
Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera(In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing)  
  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou(Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way)  
  
Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou..'  
  
(In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way)  
  
The song ended and they were out of breath but all smiling like insane people. Finally giving their voices a break as a slow song cameo n she watched the road and started down the freeway.  
  
Inuyasha seeing a black marker on the seat besides him suddenly got an idea.  
  
He picked up the marker and took off the cap.  
  
Leaning over across the seat, he hovered over Miroku and lowered the permanent marker to the pervert's unsuspecting face...  
  
****************************************************  
  
: P  
  
poor Miroku! anyways bye 4 now! 


	4. Apartment and the stares

Kagome yawned as she pulled in to a parking spot not far from campus. She turned off the engine and said.  
  
"Well here we are!"  
  
She heard muffled giggles beside her and saw Sango fighting against an oncoming urge of laughter.  
  
She looked to see why and bit her own lip trying to hold back laughter.  
  
Kagome turned and looked over to Inuyasha who was whistling innocently, and knew who had done it. She turned back to Miroku and held back more luaghs. Miroku had glasses srawn on his face, along with a mustache with HENTAI written boldly across his forehead.  
  
"Miroku.. why don't you... go sign in for us?" Kagome said kindly  
  
He looked at all of them weirdly before jumping out of the car and heading for the apartment building door.  
  
As soon as he was out of hearing distance they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha that was so cruel!!" She said.  
  
"Not as cruel as what you just did Kagome! He's going to have to see those people EVERYDAY for the next four years!!" Sango cut in.  
  
The continued laughing when Miroku came back outside and curious look on his face as he clutched four sets of keys in his hand.  
  
"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Those people inside kept staring at me... do I have something on my face?" He said leaning in to look in the car mirror.  
  
Kagome and Sango quickly yanked him away from it, assuring him there wasn't.  
  
"Okay then!! That means they were just caught offguard by my charms!!" He said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh-huh.. Miroku that's exactly what happened.." Kagome said.  
  
Sango bit her lip eyes watering. Kagome sent her glare that said 'don't you dare laugh!'  
  
Sango immediately calmed.  
  
"Well shall we start bringing it all up?"  
  
They nodded, each grabbing two boxes and headed inside the building and up the stairs.  
  
Some time ago they had found instead of getting dorm rooms at the college to just have all one apartment and split the rent up. Of course each could afford to have dorm rooms.. they had decided the apartment idea would be better than chancing getting a room with a creepy stalker or something...  
  
Miroku unlocked the door letting them all in to set the boxes down and look around.  
  
It was a spacious place actually. After entering through the front door you immediately entered in to a large living room with polished wooden floors. Off to the left side was the kitchen complete with a fridge, stove, and microwave.  
  
On the right wall were two ricepaper doors. One was a closet and the other one led down a narrow hallway. The two doors to the left were Inuyasha and the Miroku's rooms. While the three doors on the right were Kagome's being the first one you saw and Sango's rooms and the third being the bathroom.  
  
The rooms were small but comfortable. Each not that different from the other.  
  
Inuyasha's room had light faded scarlet walls, Miroku's walls were plum colored, Sango's were green, and Kagome's was an light blue.  
  
Each had a futon in the corner, an closet, a dresser, desk, chair, and a side table.  
  
Only Kagome had a secret about her room no one else knew about. She had found it when they first looked at the apartment. If you dtepped in to the closet in her room which was located on the right wall, you would see a small door to the side.  
  
If you opened the door you would enter in to a small beautiful room. It had a window to the side so you had no need for lights. The floors were ancient and creaking and looked like they had been forgotten for the past years.  
  
It was her theory it was suppose to be her room but the contractors messed up and decided to just hide it. She wouldn't doubt if the owners even knew about it.  
  
Anyways the room was small and Kagome just planned the uses for it. Like a secret getaway that no one knew about.. except maybe Sango who'd she'd tell after she fixed it up some. Only it may take a while considering she'd have college work to do and such.  
  
For the next hour thats was all they did was unload the car and bring it up to their room.  
  
When they were finally finished it was about one in the afternoon.  
  
Kagome fell on to her futon with a loud 'thump' and sighed.  
  
Reaching her hand out she grabbed the nearest box and opened it and began taking the objects out.  
  
She started with her clothes neatly folding them away in her dresser or hanging them up in her closet. After that she set to work piling all her books in a row on the floor in between her bed and desk for easy access.  
  
After that she continued on to set up her TV and cd player, posters, making her bed, and puuting her pictures on her dresser.  
  
About halfway through all this she heard a shout from the bathroom and shout of 'INUYASHA!!!"  
  
She scrambled up and looked out her open door in to Inuyasha's room across from hers and saw Miroku strangling him yelling  
  
"You let me walk around all day like this?!!?!! What kind of friend ARE you??!!!!!"  
  
"The girls.. didn't tell... you.. either...!!" Inuyasha protested when he could get enough air.  
  
"But they would never dare to hurt my feelings!!!! You on the other hand..."  
  
Sango watched as well murmmerinf to Kagome  
  
"Should we help him..?"  
  
"Nah.. its their problem let them solve it..." Kagome said back but winced when Miroku tightened his hands on his buddy's throat.  
  
"Alright.. but are you sure?"  
  
"...... lets help him.." Kagome decided finally.  
  
The walked over to Miroku and yanked him off as Inuyasha gasped for air.  
  
Kagome tried to comfort Inuyasha while Miroku lunged at Kagome engulfing her in a hug saying  
  
"It was terrible Sango.. so.. terrible..!!!"  
  
She blushed eyes wide and unsure what to do until she felt a hand on her ass.  
  
Thus she slapped him and began strangling him until he passed out for lack of oxygen.  
  
Everyone shook their heads murmmering  
  
"Baka..."  
  
When everything was finally finished later that evening they sat together in the living room drinking a cup of tea cutousy of Kagome as they began figuring out the household duties and who gets what.  
  
"The jobs are cooking, cleaning, laundry, and.... what was the last one?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Trash?" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah that was it! The jobs are cooking, cleaning, laundry, and trash. We each get one job and if one of us gets done early we can help another. So who wants what?"  
  
"I'll take laund---" Miroku started but was interuppted by Sango  
  
"I'LL take laundry. I don't want that pervert touching MY underwear..."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Good point.. Inuyasha what do you want?"  
  
"I'll do the trash." He mumbled.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And since Miroku can't cook; no offense..."  
  
"None taken.." He said.  
  
"I'll take cooking. that leaves Miroku with cleaning.. sound good to everyone?"  
  
They all nodded in affirmation.  
  
"And since we didn't buy any groceries, we can eat at that one resturant across from capus that I saw on the way here."  
  
"Umm... ramen..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"So to 'Hachi's noodle shop' we go!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Mwhahahaa.... okay anyone remember Hachi? okay bye for now! 


End file.
